


A Second Child

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Jules and Alicia [3]
Category: French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can have a second child and the timing wouldn't be too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Child

**Author's Note:**

> As said on the other workds, this was written over a year ago, with in mind that Morgan's the only man to be able to get pregnant (as of what the science knows at this time). I'm not going to explain why or how.   
> Fluff, unbeta-ed.

« Julien ? » He says as he shuts the front door and throws his keys in the basket on the hall table. He takes his coat and shoes off, puts them quickly in the closet as he cranes his neck to try and see if his boyfriend is in the living room. He stumbles to the door, having stepped against Julien’s hunting material. He kicks it into the wall as he hops on one feet, holding the other.

He doesn’t find Julien in the living room, or in the kitchen nor the terrace. He calls out his name once again and this time he gets an answer.

“I’m in the bathroom, I’m doing the laundry!”

Morgan follows his voice to the hallway, up the stairs and into the bathroom. He leans against the doorframe, watching Julien bent over, pushing clothes into the washing machine.

“Nice…” He whispers with a smile.

“Mmh?” Julien says as he stands up, rubbing his back. “What did you say?” He adds as he looks up to Morgan.

Morgan shakes his head, gesturing for Julien that it wasn’t important. He takes a step closer to him, maintaining his gaze in Julien’s eyes.

“I was at the doctor…” He starts to say, lets it hanging in the air, just to give himself time to slide his arms around Julien’s waist, bringing him close against his body. He breaks the eye contact, resting his cheek against Julien’s chest.

“And?” Julien starts to worry. Morgan had to go after the hard tackle he had suffered during the last game. “Is it serious?” He adds with caution.

“No, no, not that doctor. I did go but that’s not about that.” Morgan reassured him. Actually, he just made Julien worry even more.

“Then what?”

“He told me I can get pregnant again. I’m-  My body is ready… We can have a second child.” He took a tiny step back, enough to look into Julien’s eyes again. They stayed like that for a minute.

Morgan had had the time to think about it during the drive back home but he had to give Julien some time. He was 26, Julien 36. He still had almost 10 years of rugby but Julien was about to retire. It could be the right moment. It would be a lot of work for Julien and that would mean he wouldn’t have time to find a job he liked. But Morgan’s salary would be more than enough. They could manage. Thing was that Morgan was at the peak of his career, he would crush it by having to stop for six months again. He had done it right after the World Cup in 2011, but then, they didn’t know anything about being able to get pregnant. It had taken him a long time to be back and, he was just back in the XV de France, as a starting player, not just on the bench as he had been used to in the last year.

Julien slid his arms off Morgan’s waist, took his hands and brought them up to his face to kiss them. He smiled.

“I’d love that. But, are you sure?” He locked their fingers, letting their hands hang between them.

“I am. I had been thinking about it for a while, you know. I knew I’d be ready around this time, so I had time to think. I didn’t tell you anything because I preferred to be sure before talking to you. I am one hundred percent sure. I know I’m just back in the XV, I know I’m at a high peak and I could do some great things with the ASM. We’re in February, I’ll have plenty of time to play with them. I’d be gone by May, probably even June. And now I know how it’s going to be, I’m not scared and I know I can be back at the highest level of rugby. I did it once, I can do it twice, I feel it.”

“What about the next World Cup? Stopping for six months will keep you out of the XV for a long time once again, maybe they’ll forget about you…”

“They won’t. Because, when I’ll be back, I’ll be in top shape, I’ll be so good they’ll have to take me back.” He smiled jokingly, teeth showing and his face glowing. “Rugby isn’t my whole life. I have you, I have Jules, I have a family and I want to give you this second child. I want us to have this second child. And I know that this time, I won’t be as scared and as focused on the pregnancy. I think I’ll have enough time to prepare the after-rugby. I know it’ll give plenty of work with two kids, you maybe won’t have time for a job after you retire –well, you’ll have the opportunity to be a wonderful _papa poule_.” He chuckled even if he knew now wasn’t really the time to joke. “Seriously, I know it would be a lot of time off the pitch, lots of question from the press, lots of time spent hiding in the house but I’m ready. I want to give us that.”


End file.
